A Recognizable Face
by kelly Kluba
Summary: Harry meets a new girl from America, and together they discover a life changing secret.
1. In the begining

"Lilly, get him out of here! Run! I'll be fine!" yelled James Potter frantically. "No James! I'm not leaving you! We'll get through this together." Said Lilly. "Oh no! Here he comes! Lilly, Harry, I love you both very much. No matter what happens." "Hello Potters! Why this should be fun!" said a cold, harsh voice. And with a flash of light, James was attacked. Lilly was killed next. Lord Voldemort then turned on Harry, but instead of killing him, he almost killed himself.

When Sirius arrived at the Potters moments later, James and Lilly were gone, and Harry was left lying on the floor amid piles of shattered glass. Assuming that James and Lilly were dead, Harry was taken to Dumbledore, and then given to the Dursleys.

20 minutes later, a young man awoke. He was lying in a field next to the body of a dead woman. He has no idea who he was, where he was, what he was doing there, how he had gotten there, or anything else about his life except that he was a wizard. He was scared. He got up and ran, and didn't stop running until he got to an airport where he boarded a plane not knowing were he was going. Once e got on the plane, he slept. He awoke to find himself in America, in Washington, DC.

Soon, he had bought a house, made up a new name for himself, Jeff Johnson, and met a young witch named Kimberly. Not long after, they were married and had a daughter named Caroline.


	2. 16 years Passed

"Caroline, guess what?" said Jeff to his daughter, now 15. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is looking for some new students! Do ya wanna finish up your education over there in England? Because the Salem Witch Academy is a year ahead of schools in England, you would be in 6th year at Hogwarts, not 5th like you would up at Salem."

"Yea sure Dad, why not? I'll fill out an application. Hey Anne, Christine, Nathalie, wadda you think?  
Do you guys wanna go to school in England? It'll be fun!" she said to her 3 friends that were over at her house.

"Um, no thanks, said Anne."

"Yeah, I'm happy with Salem." Agreed Nathalie.

"There's no way my parents would let me go!" said Christine. "  
"Fine then, suit yourselves, but I'm going to England!" said Caroline proudly.

"O but don't worry!" said Anne. "I'll make some more of those spelled mirrors so that we can all still keep in touch!"

"Yea Caroline, I mean I know the guys over there are pretty hot, but I don't want you forgetting about us!" added Christine. Everyone laughed.

So Caroline sent out an application to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and within 5 weeks, she got back a letter of acceptance.

Caroline, her mom and dad, and all of her friends arrived at BWI airport very early the morning (like 3 am) to send her on her way. "Have fun!" said Jeff. "This should be really exciting! I want you to have all sorts of adventures, ya know, find secret passageways, learn the ins and outs of the school. But remember be safe!" "Jeff!" yelled Kimberly. "O right, and do well in your studies!"

"Yes dear" said her mom. "Be safe honey! And study hard! O and don't forget that if you get homesick you can always call us, we'll come and get you!"

As Caroline was saying goodbye to her friends, Anne gave her one of the spelled mirrors. Whenever she wanted to talk to one of her friends, all she would have to do was look into the mirror and say the name of the friend she wanted to talk to.

Caroline boarded the plane, and watched the world get slowly smaller as she rose above it. It was almost 10:00 in the morning by the time she reached London and was making her way to the train station.

When she arrived at Kings Cross, she couldn't help but notice that Platform 9 3/4 was nowhere to be found. Caroline also noticed a large family of red heads enter the station carrying Hogwarts trunks. She ran up to them, introduced herself and explained her dilemma. A cute red headed boy who's name turned out to be Ron Weasly said, "O don't worry about that! I didn't have a clue what I was doing the first time I came here. You see, all you have to do to get to the platform is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"Um, ok…" replied Caroline a little nervous. "Hey do you mind if I sit with you on the train, I don't really know anyone else."

"Of course you can!" said Ron. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I'm sure they'll love you! Besides, you really remind me of a girl version of one of my friends. His name is Harry Potter.

"Did you say Harry Potter? I've read about him! He's like my hero! I've always wanted to meet him! You mean to tell me your actually friends with him?"

"Um, well yea, replied Ron. "We're best friends."

And with that they boarded the train.


	3. New Friends, Old Faces

New Friends, Old Faces  
  
Once Ron had lead Caroline onto the train, he brought her into a compartment in which sat 2 other students their age. One was a girl with bushy brown hair, and the other was..."O MY GOD!! You're Harry Potter aren't you! Hi sorry I'm Caroline; I'm a new student from America. Sorry about that, I've just always wanted to meet you!" "No it's ok, hi Caroline. Nice to meet you. What year are you in?" "Well" responded Caroline, "I only just turned 15, but I'm going to be in 6th year, because Salem Witch Academy in America is a year ahead of all the other wizarding schools.' 'Wow, that's really cool!" said Hermione, the girl with bushy brown hair. "Well, you better take a seat Caroline. Hey we'll show you the ropes, and get you caught up on what's been going on in this year. Or actually, what's been going on at Hogwarts. You've picked an awkward time to come. Now that L-L-Lord Voldemort has returned and the Ministry's acknowledged it. But don't worry we'll have you up to speed by the time we get to Hogwarts. "Excellent" said Caroline. "I'm really glad that I met you guys! Thanks so much for taking me in."  
  
All of a sudden, Cannon in D Major sounded from somewhere in Caroline's trunk. "What's that?" asked Harry, Ron and Hermione at once. "O no! That's Anne!" "Who's Anne?" asked Hermione. "O, I'll show you! Hang on 1 sec." responded Caroline.  
  
Caroline reached into her trunk and pulled out her hand mirror, which was now "Cannon D Major-ing" furiously. "Hey Anne what's up?" asked Caroline to the mirror, in which Anne's face appeared. "O my gosh, Caroline I'm soooooo sorry! I completely forgot to tell you how to get onto the platform! You have to go straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10!" "Well, Anne, you're a little late for that. I'm already on the train and headed for Hogwarts." "Oh" said Anne sounding somewhat embarrassed." "Anyway, said Caroline, I have to be going. I'll call you as soon as I get all settled in." "All right Caroline, but don't forget," said Anne.  
  
Caroline then threw the mirror back into her trunk. "That's Anne" Caroline said. "She's one of my best friends back in America. She spelled these mirrors so that all of us can keep in touch even though I'm over here." "WOW! That's such a great idea!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah" said Ron. "Why didn't you think of that Hermione?"  
  
Harry moved across the compartment and sat next to Caroline. He leaned in closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Caroline blushed, got the mirror out of her trunk, told everyone she'd be right back, and left the compartment. Caroline leaned against the door of the compartment, looked into the mirror, and said "Anne."  
  
Anne's face appeared in the mirror, and she said, "Caroline, what is it, are you there already? Man that was quick." "No Anne, I just had to tell you something. Is Christine there? I want to talk to her too." "Yeah she is, hang on a sec. Caroline." "Hey Caroline, what's up?" asked Christine as her face appeared in the mirror. "Ok, so there's this really hot guy here, and he has red hair, and the MOST ADORIBLE British accent, and this other guy who is HARRY POTTER..." "OMG did you say Harry Potter??" shrieked Anne. "Yeah I did, he's my new friend! But anyway..." Anne cut her off again by saying, "OMG Caroline, why didn't you tell me before?!? You know I have a huge crush on him!" "Yeah I know Anne, just let me finish my story. So anyway, Harry comes up to me and goes, 'Caroline, Ron told me he thinks your hot. Would you wanna go out with him?" "Caroline, your soooooo lucky! Man, I wish I were there! You know I love British guys!" said Christine. "Yeah I know," said Caroline. "But look, I'm gonna say I'll go out with him, so wish me luck ok? I'll let you know what happens when I get there! XOXO! Bye!"  
  
Caroline then re-entered the compartment, and sat down next to Harry. "So, what's been going on in the British wizarding world?" asked Caroline. "O my!" said Hermione. "What is it Hermione?" asked Ron. "O nothing, it's just that Caroline looks an awful lot like Harry, doesn't she?" said Hermione. "Um....no Hermione, no way I don't think ............Bloody hell you're right! Caroline, are you sure that you're not Harry's long lost sister of anything like that?" "No, well at least I don't think so." Replied Caroline, half laughing at the idea.  
  
Ron then asked Caroline of she would like to come and sit next to him, and of course, she responded with a nice polite, "Sure." "So, what's up Ron?" she asked. "Thanks again for being so nice to me earlier, I don't know what I would have done without you." "O yea...sure...no... no... no problem. Hey I was wondering if I could be your kind of unofficial Hogwarts tour guide, you know, show you the ropes and stuff." "Yeah," Caroline responded. "That would be really great, I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Ok, cool, and do you think it would be ok if I showed you around Hogsmead the next time we go?" asked Ron shyly. "Wait a second Ron, are you asking me out?" said Caroline. "Maybe," was Ron's response. "Why, would you want to go out with me?" "Yea, I'd love to go out with you some time!" said Caroline. "Awesome!" said Ron who was now blushing from ear to ear.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in the corner of the compartment blushing furiously, and almost crying, which is why she ran out of the compartment saying that she had to change into her school robes.  
  
"Man, what's up with her?" asked Caroline. "O no!" exclaimed Ron. "Ron, what's wrong....ooOO!" I see what it is hehehe," replied Harry. "Man, good luck with this one." "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" asked Caroline pleadingly. "O, it's nothing Caroline I promise...it's just an inside joke." Said Ron quickly. "Well then, I think we should get our robes on as well." Responded Caroline, not sounding completely convinced. "We'll be there soon won't we?" "Yea" said Harry. "Plus I can finish getting caught up with all the goings on at Hogwarts." "Sounds great, so I'll be right back then" said Caroline as she left the compartment.  
  
When she returned Harry and Ron got her all caught up. Everything from the Triwizard Tournament and Lord Voldemort, to Sirius, to what he saw in Snape's pensive. And coincidentally, as soon as he finished, the train pulled up in front of the school. The 4 of them, Hermione having returned to the compartment got off the train and headed up towards their home away from home. 


	4. Another Satisfied Customer

As Caroline, Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the great castle, Professor McGonigal called Caroline over to join the first years and the other new students from America.  
  
"All right, Caroline, good luck with your sorting. Remember, you really don't want to get sorted into Slytherin, but if you do, we'll still talk to you." Yelled Ron as she walked away.  
  
By the time all the first years had been sorted into their houses, Caroline was feeling pretty nervous. She knew that she didn't want to get into Slytherin, and she preferred Gryffindor, but she wasn't sure where she would end up, because she possessed all the qualities each house possessed. All of a sudden, while Caroline was deep in thought, she heard her name being called by Professor McGonigal. She cautiously walked up to the Sorting Hat, knowing that the next few moments would changer her life forever. As the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it said "Hmmm, where to put you? You have a good mind; plenty of courage, and you have what it takes to be great. But where to put you? Hmmmm. Better be GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table erupted with shouts of joy as Caroline walked over and sat down between Ron and Harry. Ron gave Caroline a hug, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, as she blushed.  
  
The start of term feast was one of the most delicious meals Caroline had ever eaten. She knew from that moment on, that Hogwarts was her new favorite place on Earth, and she never wanted to leave it.  
  
After the feast, when Caroline had gotten settled into her room, she took her spelled mirror out of her trunk, and said, "Anne." Within about 3 seconds, Anne's face appeared in the mirror and she was excitedly asking Caroline to tell her all the details.  
  
"First, I'm a Gryffindor!!! O my gosh, I'm so excited!" yelled Caroline. "Wow that's great." Said Anne. "I've read that basically that's the best house there is." "Anne, I love it here, I don't think that I can ever go back home." Said Caroline peacefully. "I love all the people, the food is awesome, all the classes sound really amazing, the teachers all seem really nice. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to go back." "Wow." Said Anne. "Now I wish that I had come with you. It sounds amazing... We're all doing really well here too. I met this really cute guy, and he's really nice." "O Anne that's awesome! Well I should be getting to bed, I have a big day tomorrow." "Ok, fine, but be sure to call me tomorrow when you're done with all of your classes. Good luck Caroline!" "Thanks Anne, tell everyone I send my love!"  
  
And with that Caroline placed the mirror back in her trunk and turned out the light. 


	5. Girls will be Girls

The next morning, when Caroline woke up, she was the only one left in the room. She frantically got dressed and dragged herself down to the Great Hall. As she sat down between Ron and Harry, Ron gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys, good morning." Caroline said sweetly.

"Hey Caroline" they replied.

"So, what's our schedule like today?" asked Caroline.

"Well," said Ron, "first we have double transfigurations."

"O" said Caroline. "That sounds boring."

"Yea it is," agreed Harry. "But it's better than what we have after that, potions."

"What's so bad about potions?" asked Caroline. "It was like my easiest class back in America."

"Well, it's not easy here," said Ron. "Professor Snape is the meanest teacher in the school, and he hates all Gryffindors, especially Harry."

"But how could anyone hate Harry?" asked Caroline with a puzzled look on her face. "He's so sweet!"

"Wait a second!" said Ron. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not Harry's…" And with that Caroline gave Ron a sweet French kiss.

"Don't worry… I am." Said Caroline as she pulled away.

"Um, thanks Caroline." Ron said as he turned beat red.

Hermione, who was sitting across the table got abruptly got up and left the hall.

"Seriously guys, what's up with her? Is it me?" Caroline asked.

Caroline never got her answer because just then, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of high-pitched screeches, and hundreds of flapping wings. The mail had arrived. Caroline's owl, which was almost a tabby color swooped down and landed right in her plate of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks a lot Dudley!" screamed Caroline to her owl.

"Woah, your owl's name is Dudley?" said Harry with surprise.

"Yea, why?" asked Caroline

"O, it's just that my fat, obnoxious cousin's name is Dudley."

"O, well my Dudley is none of those things." Replied Caroline with certainty.

"So, Caroline, what did Dudley bring you?" asked Ron.

"Hmmm, let me see, Oooo my mom baked me brownies! Yes! O, and look it's a note from my dad!" Said Caroline excitedly. "awww" she said as she read the note to herself.

"What does it say?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"It says…._Caroline, I hope everything is going well at Hogwarts. Your mom and I miss you very much. Your mom worries about you everyday, and I keep reminding her that you are smart, and careful (haha that last one made us laugh.) Anyway, I hope you're having tons of fun exploring the castle, like I said when you left, get into trouble, ((not that kind of trouble) have tons of fun, make new friends, and make sure any guy you date knows that if he breaks your heart, he'll have me to deal with. _

_Love always, _

_Dad. "_

"Wow" said Harry. " Your dad sounds really cool, I mean telling you to have adventures and get into trouble. I bet that's what my dad would be like if he was alive."

Just then, Hermione came storming into the Great Hall, looking upset like she had just failed a test.

"Caroline…can I please borrow you for a sec.?" She said sounding pretty pissed.

"Um. Ron, do you think that's a good idea?" asked Harry.

"Cut the crap Harry… Caroline, can you just come with me, I need to talk to you." Said Hermione impatiently.

"Yea sure Hermione, just a sec." She said as Harry gave her an interesting look.

Hermione and Caroline left the Great Hall and went into one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Hey Hermione, how come whenever Ron and I do something, you storm out looking pissed?… O My Gosh, wait! DO YOU LIKE RON! OMG Hermione I'm sooo sorry! I never would have kissed him like that if I had known!.."

"Well, yea, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, ever since First Year, Ron and I have had some pretty strong on again- off again chemistry. I always thought that he didn't ask me out or anything because he was so shy… but now that he asked you out, I guess I was wrong, and I dunno, it's really stupid, I'm just kinda upset because yea, I really like him, and it seems like you keep rubbing it in my face…"

"But Hermione, how can I be rubbing it in your face if I didn't even know?"

"Yea, your right, I told you it was just me being stupid… But so anyway, do you really like him?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, yea, I really do." Said Caroline.

"Well, then…. I guess I just hafta let it go….." said Hermione sounding pitiful.

"Look Hermione, I dunno what to tell you.. I mean, I really like him, and I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah totally" said Hermione. "Hey, I think we should probably go to class now"

"Okay, we can talk about this more later if you want" said Caroline.

"Okay Caroline, thanks"

And with that, they both went off to class.


End file.
